Crazy and Olly/Episodes
List of Episodes from Crazy and Olly. Season 1 (2019-2020) #'Crazy, Olly, Jenny and Layla in: The Competition/Zelda in: Zelda Bond/Tales from Mystic Island - The Knowing of All - '''Crazy and Jenny compete aganist Olly and Layla in a game show hosted by a rat along with other contestants. A parody of James Bond with Zelda as the role and Muskus along with his wife as the villains. In Tales from Mystic Island, Ivana and her friends have a party, but all becomes into a complete disaster. It aired on September 5, 2019. #'Raz in: Raz's Bath/The Muskrat Squad in: Muskus' Guide to be a Perfect Villain/Tales from Mystic Island - All Chime High - Marley tries to give Raz a bath but he keeps running away. Muskus and the Muskrat Squad train new Muskrats to being descent villains. In Tales from Mystic Island, Sparks invents a new machine by using a wind chime but things didn't go as planned. It aired on September 12, 2019. #'Zelda, Raz and Kora in: Escape Room Madness/Quacky in: All Feathered Up/Tales from Mystic Island - The Northern Lights - '''Zelda, Raz and Kora challenge in the escape room to solve puzzles. Quacky gets gum stuck into his feathers. In Tales from Mystic Island, Ivana and her friends watch the northern lights. It aired on September 19, 2019 #'Crazy and Olly in: Ice Cream Mania/Layla in: Zorilla Trouble/Tales from Mystic Island - Dinner Place - 'Crazy and Olly take their friends to an ice cream parlor to try different flavors. A Zorilla named Layra has a fight between Layla for the egg that was laid by a platypus. In Tales from Mystic Island, Ivana and her friends visit a fancy restaurant called Myst E Dragon (a parody of Chuck E Cheeses and a chinese restaurant) for dinner but Mary gets a fight with Viola, Terry and Carver over going to the acarde. It aired on September 26, 2019. #'Marley in: Art, Dik Dik Style!/Jenny in: How to Cook Pizza/Tales from Mystic Island - Chillin' at Mt. Blizzard - 'Marley attempts to attend an art show by creating a masterpiece. Jenny makes a pizza by using random ingredients she could find in her kitchen in order to make the best party ever. In Tales from Mystic Island, Ivana and her friends visit Mt. Blizzard to see their friends but new ones join in as well. It aired on October 3, 2019. #'Zia in: Termite Control/Grace in: Musical Ferret/Tales of Mystic Island - Jinx the Cool Cat - 'Zia the Aardvark gets rid of termites when they raided her yard. Grace feels excited when she got accepted to be in a musical called Glitterstar. In Tales from Mystic Island, Jinx acts cool when picture day came to the Mystic Island School. It aired on October 10, 2019. #'Kora and Raz in: Into the Mine/Crazy in: Berry Nice Hunting/Tales from Mystic Island - Brody's Book of Fun -''' Kora and Raz discover Crystal Cave via a mine cart in which Mary and her friends were surprised to see them. Crazy and his friends go berry picking. In Tales from Mystic Island, Brody borrows a book about fun things to do around the island. It aired on October 17, 2019. #'''Auburn in: The Coolest Wolf/The Muskrat Squad in: Muskrat Field Trip/Tales from Mystic Island - Meet the Muskrat Horde - '''Auburn and his best friend Jack go get snazzy when a School Party happened. The Muskrat Squad take a group of young muskrats to a national park. In Tales from Mystic Island, Musker and his Muskrat Horde make a video about their group and how they became allies to Ivana and her friends. It aired on October 24, 2019. #'Crazy and Olly's Halloween Party '(half hour special) '-' Crazy and Olly hold a Halloween party with their friends but it turns out to be a bone wearing creature tribe coming to it. It aired on October 31, 2019. #'''Jack in: Macaron Fever/Kinkavine in: A Grand Slam Dunk/Tales from Mystic Island - The New Home - Jack gets hooked on macarons and trying them for the first time. While at a basketball game, Kinkavine joins the game after one of the players got injured. In Tales from Mystic Island, Viola helps a Ring Tailed Vontsira named Furn and his friends move into a new house. It aired on November 7, 2019. #'Crazy and Marie in: Stuck on You/Layra in: Wonder Zorilla/Tales from Mystic Island - Judith Finds a Pet - '''Crazy and Marie get rope tangled in their waists and must find a way get untangled. Layra becomes a super hero after watching a movie. In Tales from Mystic Island, Norden wants a pet of his own so he requests Judith to find one for him. It aired on November 14, 2019. #'Spike in: Grandma's Advice/Amaya in: Dino Itches/Tales from Mystic Island - Saved By The Dolphin - Quibilah gives some advice to Spike when he was asked to look after Markle's baby sister. Amaya meets an Argentinosaurus named Tito who has a severe itch on his back so she tries her best to get rid of it with some ointment. In Tales from Mystic Island, Sven gets rescued by a dolphin who is a new lifeguard as part of her training. It aired on November 21, 2019. #'Fern in: Awesome Possum/Raz and Zelda in: The Blizzard/Tales from Mystic Island - Popcorn Panic - '''Fern makes up a song for Crazy and his friends during a rainy day. Raz and Zelda track a blizzard in Mysticopolis. In Tales from Mystic Island, Pashmina has trouble with the popcorn machine. It aired on November 28, 2019. #'Markle and Pookie in: On the Road To Laughter/Layla in: Sled Dog Derby/Tales from Mystic Island - Boom Brothers - 'Markle and Pookie go to the Mystic Casino for a laughter tour. Layla hires a group of huskies including one named Marsha. In Tales from Mystic Island, The Boom Brothers visit the island in which Kammy has a crush on. It aired on December 5, 2019. #'Rancid in: Polecat Mania/Olly in: Love at First Sight/Tales from Mystic Island - Princess Judith and the Cozy Pet Palace - 'Rancid goes to Whimsyland to go on rides and meet friends there. Olly gets a crush on a tiger quoll named Lillian and must ask her for a date. In Tales from Mystic Island, Judith and her Cozy Pets go to a fancy palace. It aired on December 12, 2019. #'Everyone in: The Snow Games/Lillian and Misty in: Hot Cocoa for Life/Tales from Mystic Island - A Snow Day - 'Crazy and his friends hold a winter sport competition in the snow. Lillian and Misty enjoy fresh hot cocoa at Jack's mother's cafe. Meanwhile, An albino skunk named Jazmine wants to steal the hot cocoa. In Tales from Mystic Island, Ivana and her friends have a snow day when their school closed for the day. It aired on December 19, 2019. #'Kinkavine in: Kung Fu Kinkavine/Kora, Raz, Zelda and Spike in: The Treasure of Vinebeard/Tales from Mystic Island - A Fossil Revival - ' Crazy signs Kinkavine up for kung fu class but has trouble doing the basics. The kids go on a Treasure Hunt to find the lost treasure of Captain Vinebeard. In Tales from Mystic Island, A Bambiraptor named Bamble was born from a fossil that Viola and Basil found while on a walk. It aired on December 26, 2019. #'Markle and Pookie in: Manzai Acting/Grace in: A White Ferret's Companion/Tales from Mystic Island - The Stream - 'Markle and Pookie act out a Manzai skit with some friends from Japan. Grace receives an egg from Layla and hatches into a Kiwi. She promises to care for him as her baby brother. In Tales from Mystic Island, Ivana and her brother Evan watch a live stream of a new tv show. It aired on January 2, 2020. #'Crazy and Friends in: Who's New?/Bonnie in: Fishing for Super Rare/Tales from Mystic Island - A Winner for All - '''Crazy and his friends get clues about 2 new citizens coming to Mysticpolis. Bonnie and her father along with Alakay and his mother go fishing for the super rare Furry Basilisk. In Tales from Mystic Island, Ivana and her friends get treasure in Crystal Cave with Mary and the carbuncles where it was guarded by a giant Carbuncle like monster. It aired on January 9, 2020. #'Kaze and Bandit in: New Animals on the Block/Layla in: A Thought of Words/Tales from Mystic Island - Judith's Sleepless Night - '''Kaze the Sumatran tiger and Bandit the koala go on an adventure. Layla comes up with a comic book character but has trouble naming it. So she asks everyone for ideas. In Tales from Mystic Island, Judith and Jinx go camping in the Mystic Forest but a heavy rainstorm scares her. It aired on January 16, 2020. #'Crazy and Zelda in: The New Baby/Pookie and Auburn in: Legend of Bigfoot/Tales from Mystic Island - When Danger Calls -''' When their parents adopt a baby Axolotl named Sierra, Crazy and Zelda must take care of her with help from Kaze. In a parody of The Missing Link, Auburn and Pookie search for a creature named Bigfoot. In Tales from Mystic Island, Ivana and her friends go a rescue mission. It aired on January 23, 2020. #'Jenny, Auburn and Jack in: The Pomegranate/Markle in: Leave it to Markle/Tales from Mystic Island - Senior Appreciation - '''When his mother requests pomegranates for chocolate chip and pomegranate cookies, Jack and Auburn take Jenny to find them. Markle gets a pet named Cash and has trouble looking after him. In Tales from Mystic Island, Noreen visits her grandparents while she was on a school field trip. It aired on January 30, 2020. #'Raz in: Look North/Heather and Becky in: Girls Rule/Tales from Mystic Island - Who's Hopping? -''' Raz meets his uncle Lorenzo and takes him to the northern part of the world. Heather and Becky have a casino hangout song with the girls. Meanwhile Marshall disguises himself as a girl and calls himself Marshallina. In Tales from Mystic Island, A young flamingo colored jerboa/owl hybrid named Jubilee gets adopted by Ivana and Sven after finding out that she doesn't have a family. It aired on February 6, 2020. This was the first time that a new main Mystic Island character debuted in a spin off. #'''Bandit and Rancid in: Baseball Duty/Zelda and Layla in: The Massage/Tales from Mystic Island - Bebe's Guide to Gaming - '''Rancid shows his new baseball card of his baseball hero Meowson Cruz to Bandit which inspires him to play a baseball game. Layla gives Zelda a massage while her family run a couple errands. In Tales from Mystic Island, Bebe participate in a video game contest. 'It aired on February 13, 2020. #'Fern and Jack in: Flower Shower/Kaze in: Father Knows Best/Tales from Mystic Island - Awakening the Spirit of Harmony - 'Fern experience a flower shower with Jack. Kaze and her father get invited to a party held by Pookie's family. In Tales from Mystic Island, Norden accidentally summon the spirit of harmony after throwing a coin into the water fountain instead of a penny. It aired on February 20, 2020. #'Sidney in: The Secret Life of Lemmings/Markle in: Moon Girl/Tales from Mystic Island - Johan's Club - '''A jackalope named Sidney does a documentary on lemmings for a film festival. Markle takes a trip to the moon and becomes a hero with help from the creatures that live there. In Tales from Mystic Island, Johan invites some of his friends from school to form a club. It aired on February 27, 2020. #Crazy and Zelda in: Bathtime/Raz in: The Rainbow Bird/Tales from Mystic Island - Locked! - Crazy and Zelda take a bath after they got covered in mud. Raz meets a rainbow bird called the Achiyalabopa and develops a friendship with her. In Tales from Mystic Island, Ivana, Sven and Noreen get locked in the house of a blind mole. It aired on March 5, 2020. Season 2 (2020-2021) Category:Episodes